Embrace Me
by Sunny Blues
Summary: When Naruto embraces her, she would willingly sink into his arms and breath in his intoxicating scent. — NaruSaku, pure fluff overload.


**Disclaimer:** Nope.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she ran a hand through her rose locks when she finally, _finally_ entered the gate to Konoha. It had been a whole two _months_ since she's been back because of an urgent mission that required the assistance of her dexterity to handle. It was rare for her to get a mission like that for so long, being use to staying in the hospital, so it wasn't a surprise when she felt sore all over and had the strongest urge to hibernate.

She closed her eyes for a moment, just thankful to be here and God forbid somewhere else; somewhere she wasn't suppose to be at_. _She reopened her eyes as she waved at the two jonin manning the front entrance, welcoming her back before making a bee-line to her home, just to drop off her bags and unzip her taut jonin vest off. She paused, rolled her shoulders and smiled at the satisfying crack it made.

Now, with some weight literally off her shoulders, she made her trek towards the Hokage Tower, where she could make her report and let her blonde leader know that she was back safe and sound. As she descended the stairs towards his quarters, she grew more giddy to see her best friend again. She stopped in front the door with a grin in her face, anticipating his reaction. Maybe, she decided, they'll buy something yummy to spoil herself before dinn—

"Sakura-chan!"

Just as she was about to move her hand to knock politely, she felt a familiar warmth engulf her smaller form and immediately latched onto it with her arms.

It appeared to her that he'd known she would be coming and instead surprised her first, carrying her into his office, shutting the door and placing her back onto her feet, all the while never letting go of her. She whispers a hello, her grin softening into a smile and leans onto him.

When Sakura embraces Naruto, it doesn't matter if it's in times of need, gratitude, missing him or just flat out hugging for no reason because '_hey I can', _the first thing she does is try to bury herself as deeply as she can in his arms and _inhale_. He didn't smell of ramen like she'd originally thought, but of that strange, soothing misty air of rainforests.

And she likes (_loveloveloves_) it when Naruto wraps her up in zealous bear hug with his hefty arms as she automatically tries her best to match his zeal, tries to wrap her own smaller arms around his torso because he has locked her to him and she can only go so far up with him all around her; because_ man he's cozy and doesn't want to move anyways…_

She then sinks willingly into his warmth, her nose finding its place at the soft juncture between his tan neck and his shoulder. He doesn't mind for a second as she nuzzles him for a while because he does the same to her.

He would wordlessly wrap his arms around her waist, burying his face into her downy, rose pink hair, a silly, relieved smile plastered on his face, as their actions speaking in volumes that words couldn't possibly achieve to get at.

Sometimes he would rest his cheek on the top of her head gently, or maybe his chin would feel left out and end up on the place of her crown instead, endlessly coddling her cause _she's just so cute when she's like this and he desperately missed her…_

Then when all that is finished, she would still continue to breathe in and out, taking her time to indulging in his scent when he would try to pull back. He would then tease her for being _supposedly_ late, followed by a light punch or a smart retort from her, both sporting an amiable grin.

But in the end, whatever situation bestowed on her to be apart from him, the village, he would always, _always_ be there to welcome her back with open arms, not as just as the Hokage, but as _Naruto_.

。。。

* * *

**A/N:** Ew. _Fluff overload._

But I don't care.

(_Edited: 4/16/13_)

Oh, yeah. I guess you can all this plotless fluff. I just wanted to bring this out here to clear up some stories on my hard drive. This story was a quick thought to be honest. I just imagined Naruto bitterly sending Sakura away for a while, a month or so, to help out bordering lands and her coming back to find an anxious Naruto.

Stupid, I know.

As for their relationship in this story: you decide. You can call it close friendship, as close friends do, in fact, hug. Or you can see them as lovers who missed each other with all that romance intact. Again, it's up to the reader.

If you'd like to, please R&R. C:

**さようなら。**


End file.
